Chris Jericho finally win The world Title again
by savor1988
Summary: Chris Jericho Win The World Heavyweight Championship After Losing it At WrestleMania 18. By defeat The Man that took It from Jericho years ago HHH. "I Don't Own WWE"
1. Chapter 1

This is Survivor Series 2004

* * *

Chris Jericho vs. HHH ( with Ric Flair) For The World Heavyweight title.

HHH gut shot, right, right, right, But Jericho fight back with rights, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, right, right, right, Backing HHH in the corner - kick, Kick, Kick, Kick, - Jericho sent him into ropes - back drop - Jericho go for a heel kick - Clothesline HHH out of ring - cross body over top ropes - Jericho

Jericho sent HHH back into the ring - for missile drop kick - 1, 2, No! - Jericho have been in control of the match for 5 minutes - until HHH spine buster him - after Flair got on the apron and got springboard drop kick - HHH is in control for most of the match - Jericho duck a clothesline but get a flying knee - for 2 count - HHH with a face buster - DDT Jericho for a 2 count - neck breaker 1, 2, No! HHH hit a Suplex for almost a 3 - Jericho fight back but the game is two step ahead of him - sending Jericho into the corner and catch him with a Clothesline - choke hold - choking Jericho - HHH take control the match - Jericho fight out of the chin lock and fight back with rights hands - sent him into the ropes but the game hit a swing Neck breaker for another 2 - hit a back breaker for a 2 court once again - Jericho kick out - HHH put a figure four on him - Jericho try to fight out - HHH put pressure on him tightly but Jericho reverses it - HHH get to ropes - able to get the advantage again - HHH lower his head down after sending him into the ropes but Jericho kicks him - But the Game catches spine buster - for another 2 court but Jericho kick out again - HHH come off the top and get a boot to the face - both men are down - they get and go toe to toe - Jericho try make the come back - and sent HHH into the ropes and put him in a sleeper hold but HHH back Suplex him - does a knee drop for a 2 court - HHH decide to go top again but Jericho fall down on the ropes and HHH falls - Jericho hit a Super-Plex off the top - both of them are down - Jericho and HHH exchanges right hands - Jericho come back with a back drop - sent him into the ropes but reverse by the game - miss a clothesline and hit a heel kick - Jericho make a come back with clotheslines of his own - a drop kick to the face - than go up top - for a flying elbow for 2 court - HHH kick out - Jericho sent him into the ropes for sleeper hold again but this time drop down with almost 3 court - HHH kick out again - Jericho come close winning the world championship on more than occasion - Jericho give him a bulldog

Jericho hit the Lion Sault - 1, 2, "NO!" Flair pull him off of HHH - The referee sent Flair to the locker room - HHH Hit Jericho with the belt - HHH put his arm over Jericho - 1, 2, "NO!" MY GOD JERICHO, JERICHO, JERICHO KICK OUT. yells JR. I can't believe it..." Said The king. HHH go for the pedigree but get slingshot turnbuckle and hit with a Enziguri on HHH and almost get a 2 court - HHH kicks out before the 3 court. Jericho sent HHH - reversal by the game. Jericho duck HHH clothesline - both men hit a double clothesline - They both are down - HHH and Jericho make up before the court of 9. They go toe to toe exchanges blows with one another - HHH knee him in the gut and sent - into the ropes and reversal but face busted - Jericho go down and so does HHH who tired but gets back up as Jericho does - HHH about to hit the pedigree but it turn into the wall of Jericho. HHH tap out! (21:35)

Chris Jericho have won the World Heavyweight championship! Jericho have defeat The game to become the New World Heavyweight champion. Said JR. I can't believe Jericho beat HHH to win The World Heavyweight title! Said The king. Jericho Hold up the Belt as the show end with Jericho as the New World champion!

Jericho is happy celebrates with Title belt - Chris Benoit come up and hug Jericho. "Hey Chris good job" Said Benoit. Eddie and Rey walk up to them and hug Jericho. "Congratulates Chris" Said Rey. Yeah Man finally won The world title again! Said Eddie. You know win this mean to me than the become the first ever undisputed champion. Said Jericho. Well you made HHH tap out. Said Rey. "Hey don't forget so did I" Said Benoit. "You both did" Said Eddie.

But seriously win World championship night again is bigger moment of my career. Said Jericho. "Well man let celebrates" Said Eddie. "Yeah let party" Said Jericho.

Matt Hardy come up to Jericho. "Hey Congratulates Chris" Said Matt. "Thank Matt" Said Jericho. "You deserve it" Said Matt. "It took me a long time to back here" Said Jericho. "But finally I made it and Y2J is back on top baby" Said Jericho.

"Congratulates man" Said Matt. Maven walk up to Chris Jericho and Matt hardy. "Hey Chris" Said Maven. "Congratulates" Said Maven. "Thank" Said Jericho. "Hey Congratulates" Said Hurricane, walking up to them. Hey, me, Eddie, Benoit, and Rey are going celebrates and party. Said Jericho. You guys want to come? Said Jericho.

"Yeah Sure" Said Matt. "Hey wait hold on" Said The King who come up to Jericho. Did said your going to a party? Ask King. "Were going to celebrates me winning The belt" Said Jericho. "Can I come" Said King. Sure, there a enough room For Everyone to party all night long baby. Said Jericho. Than what are we wait for? Ask King. Let Party. Said King. "Yeah Baby" Said Jericho.

Chris Jericho get ready to go celebrate Winning World Championship, all of a suddenly Jericho run into of all People Stephanie Machaon. "Stephanie" Said Jericho. "Hey Chris" Said Stephanie. "Congratulates Chris I saw what happen night" Said Stephanie. "Night Was the best night of career!" Said Jericho.

"Hey Step" Said Jericho. We're going to celebrate winning The world Title. Said Jericho. "You wanted come?" Ask Jericho. "Well I got nothing better to do so sure" Said Stephanie. "Why not?" Said Stephanie. "Let go party" Said Jericho.

Chris Jericho is Celebrate with everyone else and partying. Everyone is having a good time and fun at The party. Chris Jericho and Stephanie Are laughing talk about old good time they have together.

Remember when I shove that pie in your face! Said Jericho. Yeah and remember when I try to slap you but you grad my hand and kiss me. Said Stephanie. You mean the first Time? Said Jericho. "No the Second time" Said Stephanie. Oh I remember. Said Jericho.

Jericho and Stephanie are Having Fun together!

1...2...3 - Said Jericho.

Stephanie drunk down a whole Bottle full of wine. WOOO! Said Stephanie. "Wow in three second" Said Jericho.

1...2...3 - Said Stephanie.

Jericho Drunk a whole bottle Full of wine. "In only Three second" Said Stephanie. "It a tie baby" Said Jericho.

Jericho and Stephanie continue Having fun together. "You got wine all over your clothes" Said Jericho, Laughing. "So do you" Said Stephanie, Laughing. Jericho and Stephanie laugh together! When all suddenly Jericho pull Stephanie into a kiss, caught by surprise but respond quickly with a kiss. The two begin kissing, going to back hotel bedroom and rip each other's clothes as he threw Stephanie on the bed then crawled up her body. She unbutton his pants and rip them off along with his boxes and jump of top him and he roll on top of her. As Jericho and Stephanie go at it both a bit drunk have a lots to drink while they're doing it.

 _OH YEAH JERICHO, DON'T STOP! Yells Stephanie._ _YES, OH YES, SCREAM_ _STEPHANIE! You like this Stephanie?_ Huh? _You like big daddy Y2J_? Ask Jericho. _Yeah._ Answer Stephanie. _You want some more of big daddy Chris Jericho?_ Ask Jericho. _Yes, give me more big daddy Chris Jericho_. Answer Stephanie. _Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, go big daddy Jericho._ Scream Stephanie. _"Oh Yeah, Stephanie!"_ _Yell Jericho_. _Yeah Jericho, Oh Yeah, Jericho. Yell Stephanie._ " _You like riding big daddy Y2J?" Ask Jericho. Oh yes, Jericho. Screams Stephanie out of pleasure._ _Jericho and Stephanie moans, groans, screams, and cries out of pleasure as they go all night long!_


	2. Chapter 2

The next Night Jericho show up 3 hours before Raw star – Jericho run into JR and stop - "Hey JR" Said Jericho. "Look Chris I want to talk to you for a min" Said JR. Okay what is you want talk to me about? Ask Jericho. I just want to tell you Chris pound of you. Said JR – Last night I saw you battle HHH in one of the best match I ever you see had. Said JR. You beat HHH and World Heavyweight Championship. Said JR.

"Why Thank you JR" Said Jericho. Last was biggest Night of career it was even bigger Than when I became the first ever Undisputed Champion. Said Jericho. "Well Congratulates Chris you earn it" Said JR. "Thank JR" Said Jericho. I have to go by the way King told me about The party. Said JR. "I wish I could have been there" Said JR, Leave.

"Chris Jericho run into Stephanie after last night" "Steph!" Said Jericho. "Hey Chris" Said Stephanie. "Last night was great" Said Jericho. "You enjoy last night" Said Stephanie. "Enjoy last night with you" Said Jericho. Did Enjoy you last night Stephanie? Ask Jericho. Last night was fun beside I enjoy riding big daddy Y2J. Said Stephanie. "Yeah well maybe we can do it again" Said Jericho.

Well Does big daddy Chris Jericho, have room go all night long again? Ask Stephanie. Big daddy Chris Jericho, ca go all night long. Answer Jericho. "Okay night after Raw!" Said Stephanie. "After Raw than" Said Jericho. "Okay than I see night" Said Stephanie.

"Hey Steph!" Said Jericho. "There something want do before you go" Said Jericho. "What that Chris?" Ask Stephanie. "Jericho kisses Stephanie as they Kiss!" Jericho and Stephanie continue making out In the hall way. Jericho and Stephanie keep kissing! They stop!

"I see you Chris later!" Said Stephanie. Stephanie leave but Jericho slap Stephanie on her ass! See you Steph. Said Jericho, Stephanie smile as she walk away.

20 Minutes before The show star Ric Flair walk up to Jericho. "Hey Jericho!" Said Flair. Flair what do you want? Ask Jericho. I have something to tell you. Said Flair. "this doesn't change anything but Congratulates" Said Flair. Last night you went head to head with the game one on one. Said Flair. And you Defeat HHH the best wrestler alive today. Said Flair.

And you won The World Heavyweight Championship. Said Flair. "Thank you" Said Jericho. "Jericho and Flair shake hands" You know it mean a lots come from the 16 time World Heavyweight Champion. Said Jericho. The Nature Boy Ric Flair!" Said Jericho. "Well you earn it Chris" Said Jericho. Ric Flair leave!

Chris Jericho come out to open raw as The World Champion for the first in two years. Said JR. Jericho get into the Ring with The World heavyweight Title! Jericho grad the mic and talk about last night and About winning The world title. Jericho Tell everyone about the party. "But serious" Said Jericho.

"Last Night was the best of my Career!" Said Jericho. Defeat HHH for The World Heavyweight Championship was even bigger than when I become the first ever undisputed Champion. Said Jericho. I want Thank all of my Y2J fans who stood behind me. Said Jericho. And…." Jericho is cut off by Eric Bischoff who come out to the ring!

As Much as I hate to come out ruin this celebrated but I have bad news for everyone! Said Bischoff. "HHH is injury and going to be out for 9 mouths" Said Bischoff. However, we have move forward There will be a Number 1# contender match night. Said Bischoff. Now as for you as Champion…." Said Bischoff. I Mean, what I can say? it step down from HHH as Champion! Said Bischoff.

I Mean don't get me wrong, I know you were The first ever undisputed Champion But you as Champion is a joke. Said Bischoff. Chris Jericho listen to everything Bischoff is saying and think back to all those time in WCW. "Remember everything he use to said about him!" Think about how much of a asshole Bischoff was to him back in wcw. Jericho just stand there with a smile. Bischoff keep going on and on Until Jericho finally has enough.

If you had been World champion in WCW! WCW would have go out of business a lot sooner. Said Bischoff. So you see Chris my friend, you're a joke! Said Bischoff. "Just stand here!" Listen to you talk remind me of how much of a asshole you were in WCW. As far everything you just now say about me. You can take all of your comments and go to hell. Said Jericho. "Chris drop the mic and double leg take down Bischoff"

Jericho put Bischoff in The wall of Jericho – Jericho Have Eric Bischoff In the wall of Jericho – Bischoff Tap out Like a little bitch – Jericho let go of the hold – leaving Bischoff lying on the math – Chris Jericho music play whose holding up The World Title in the ring.

The End


End file.
